Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of pressure sensing devices, and more particularly to flexible thin-film sensors for application in medical devices, wearable devices, and the like.
Related Art
Pressure sensors based on an enclosed droplet are known, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,170,166 Droplet-Based Capacitive Pressure Sensor. In that patent, electrolyte droplets are placed on hydrophobic-modified electrodes.